1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golfing aide system and more particularly pertains to assisting golfers and improving their game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing aides of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golfing aides of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting golfers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,518 to Bianco et al discloses a player positioning and distance finding system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,786 to Dudley discloses a passive golf information system and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,680 to Lobb et al discloses a computer aided game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,797 to Garn discloses a remote golf ball locator. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,655 to Coffee discloses a map-matching golf navigation system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golfing aide that allows for assisting golfers and improving their game.
In this respect, the golfing aide system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting golfers and improving their game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golfing aide system which can be used for assisting golfers and improving their game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.